barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
I Can Be A Firefighter!
'''I Can Be A Firefighter! '''is the 7th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot BJ decides that he wants to become a firefighter and announces it to his friends. Julie has decided that she would like to be a firefighter as well. Firefighter Frank visits the gang and teaches them all about fire safety in the home. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Silly Sounds #Here Comes the Firetruck #When I'm a Firefighter #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Senses Song #People Helping Other People #I Love You Cast *Barney *BJ *Julie *Tosha *Kathy *Jason Trivia *This is also the first time Jason and BJ make an appearance together. *This was the first time BJ doesn't dissappear magically when leaving. *This is the only time Julie's ponytail hairstyle is shown. *Jason does the "And I Love You" sign language to Barney at the end of the episode and after he turns off the lights, Barney who is a toy wears a firefighter's hat and holds a firehose. *This is the Firefighter Frank and Chief the Dog only appearances. *During "Hurry Hurry Drive the Firetruck", the Firetruck usually used wasn't there. Plus, Barney doesn't wear his Firefighter's hat until he turns into a plush again. *In ledbury on March 27, 2012 is the first one is Daniel is turn off the lights and daniel wave to right. and second is Barney doll sits on a mr. kerly's desk we wear a fire hat and a hose. *Julie wear the same clothes from The Music Video and Goes To The Doctor. And a pony tail. *Tosha wear the same vest from On The Move, and At Home With Animals, and the same clothes from Treasure Hunt. And a long hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from A Teddy Bear Pinic. And a hairstyle. *The Barney costume used in this episode will be later to "On The Move" and "At Home With Animals". Clip from I Can Be A Firefighter! # Barney Theme Song (A Very Special Mouse!'s version) (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!) # That sounds like a Ice Cream truck! (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Good, Clean Fun!) # Looking Outside The Sounds Like A Garbage Truck! (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It (That Will Be The Perfect For The International Festival!) # Coming from Over to Julie! (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) (Kim: Stephen) # It's a Sawing Wood for the Sound machine! (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Trading Places!) (Barney: Right!) # Bouncing a Ball! sound machine! (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Good Job!) (Barney: That's Right! Jeff!) # Long whistle and a newspaper sounds into the sound machine! (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from A Different Kind of Mystery) (Curtis: What Was That!) # Record Whistle! (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from We've Got Rhythm!) ((Drum sounds!) Ashley: That is That Noise!) (Drum sounds) # Barney comes to life (Barney in Outer Space and Rock with Barney!) (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Barney in Outer Space and Rock with Barney!) # Barney comes to life (Rock with Barney) (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Rock with Barney) # Barney Silly Sounds (Be My Valentine, Love Barney's version) (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney) # First 12am at midnight on July 19th, 2014! (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) # Barney Here Comes the Firetruck (song) (Who's Your Neighbor?'s version) (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Who's Your Neighbor?) # The Fires to Stay Safe! (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Once Upon a Fairy Tale (Gianna: What Happens Next!) # A Visit to the Fire Station on (The Adventure Screen) (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party and Barney Safety) # Hi BJ (E-I-E-I-O) (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Barney When I'm a Firefighter! (You Can Be Anything's version) (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from You Can Be Anything!) # Firefighter Frank arrive and his Dog Cheif! (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! (with the audio) and Audio from Up, Down and Around!, Stop! Go! and Be a Friend) # Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter! # Barney Theme Song (I Can Be a Firefighter!'s version) (Clip from Be a Friend and Audio from I Can Be a Firefighter!) # Finger painting today! (Clip and audio from Good, Clean Fun! and Audio from I Can Be a Firefighter!) # Writing a fairy tale a lot of fun! (Clip and audio from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Stephen! Marching! (Clip from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from I Can Be a Firefighter!) # Barney! Right! Kids! Right! (Clip from Trading Places! and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Jeff jobs for Mr. Boyd for clean up! (Clip and audio from Good Job! and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Sounds like a locket!!!! (Clip from At Home with Animals and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Recording on a Kami's train! (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Barney is hiding behind the door and he comes to life! (Clip from Splish! Splash! and Audio from I Can Be a Firefighter!, Barney's Talent Show and Pennies, Nickles, Dimes!) # Barney comes to life (I Can Be a Firefighter!) (Clip from Rock with Barney! and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Barney Silly Sounds (1995 Version) (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Let's Make a Snack! (Clip from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # It's a Ambulance (Clip from A Picture of Health and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Barney Here Comes the Firetruck (song) (I Can Be A Firefighter!'s version) (Clip from Let's Go to the Firehouse! and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Next writing! (Clip and audio from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Let's drive a bus!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # # Hi BJ (I Can Be a Firefighter!) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Gallery I Can Be a Firefighter! Comes to life!.jpg|I Can Be a Firefighter! Tittle Card Barneycomestolife(I Can Be A Firefighter!).jpg|Kids run over hug as Barney's. Our Friend BJ from Firefighter!.jpg|Then Fire Frank! Fire Frank!.jpg|Meet Fire Frank! Fire big coat!.jpg|Trying Coat for Julie! Before leaving!.jpg|Before Frank Leaving! Fire Safety!.jpg|After leaving! Senses the We Fun!.jpg|Before the song Five Senses Song Five Senses!.jpg|The Eyes We! Senses!.jpg|The Nose the We! The Season 3 Barney Says Segment.jpg|Barney Says Tittle Card! Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation